War It Up
by Joi of my life
Summary: Sequel to Fang It Up. Ty and Raven are just starting their lives together as vampires. But when Raven starts developing strange powers, the more they look for answers, the more they both realize that there is a sinister plan going on within the Vampire Consul. A sinister plan that could change everything for them.
1. Prologue

I looked down at her lifeless body. She may have been a vampire, but she looked so tired. I felt my fangs retract as I threw my head up in anger.  
"You did this to her! You monster!" I screamed at him.  
He only gave me a half smile. "Aren't we all monsters?"  
"Not like you. You have fooled everybody and have done nothing good and for what cause? Your own twisted entertainment?"  
"Poor child, you couldn't possibly understand any if this... even though you have just as big a role as she does."  
"Role? What role could I have played? Are you playing this sick game just so you can blame it all on someone else?"  
"Oh of course not. However if we were to play 'The Blame Game' I would say you have had your share of blame."  
"It's my fault you're a sadistic motha-?"  
"You will find out everything when its time."  
"And when is that?" I growled.  
"When we meet with God himself, my dear child. Which will be very soon."


	2. How To Train A Vampire

TPOV

"Ty, why do I feel your letting your eyes wander?" Raven expressed. I grinned at the computer screen.

"I just miss my girlfriend," I said innocently.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you miss," she huffed under her breath.

"I heard that."

"I know you did." I leaned back into the stiff pillows behind my back as I peered at her. I raised my eyebrows as I saw a light flicker in the corner of the room.

"So how's the training facility?"

"I feel like I enrolled in the Army," I answered while glancing at the never ending rows of beds.

"Did you do combat practice yet?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered.

"Better to be torn apart at a facility than a vampire battlefield," she said.

"What are the odds that we even will even have a vampire war?"

"Less than 25%."

"So why do I have to spend a week here instead of with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"To be prepared, I guess. You have to learn more things than how to fight and use your abilities, anyways," she rationalized.

"I guess," I muttered. "Shouldn't I get brownie points since I said you were beautiful?"

"God, do you think about sex all the time or what?" Raven scoffed.

"I didn't say that the brownie points were for that?" I lied.

"Yes, you did. I can still sense your emotions."

Crap, I thought. "And I could feel you lying to me."

"I sometimes wonder if having a powerful Half Blood girlfriend is a blessing or a curse."

"Both," she said with a smug looking her face.

I glanced up quickly to see one of the mentors tapping his watch. I huffed under my breath. "Hey Rae, I gotta go. I need rest for tomorrow. Something tells me that I'll need it."

She gave me a small smile. "I'll talk to you soon," she said softly.

"You know I love you, right?" It broke my heart to see how sad she looked.

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love ya, too, Rae." She reached towards the computer to turn off the webcam. "And Rae..." She looked at me with concern on her face. "Can you give me a little show before you go?" I said with a huge smirk on my face.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Night, Ty," she grumbled before turning off the video chat. I chuckled to myself while I closed my laptop and lay in bed.

I have only been at this vampire training facility for 4 days and I'm already bored. I told my mom that I was going to a victim's recovery program for nightmares I've been having about the shooting. I didn't completely lie. I did have nightmares for a couple of days, but Raven came to my room when she sensed it and stayed with me, so I got over it. It was always better to sleep when she was there. Especially when her body was pressed up closely against mine.

I started to feel a little tense so I adjusted myself on the bed. When that didn't work looked done and to my horror I saw a tent in my pants. "Damn you, Rae," I groaned as I threw the covers over my problem.

_The next day..._

I stretched my arms as my body adjusted to my fighting suit. It was a black and gray full-body suit that went from my neck to my toes. The tips of my fingers were exposed and there was padding made of a very dense substance on my knuckles, knees, elbows, shoulders, and a big triangle shaped one that went from my chest to my mid-torso.

"These are your combat suits when we go into...well combat," our instructor said.

His name was Luke and looked like anything but a combat instructor. He had pale white skin and a frail build. He was lanky and had thin framed glasses framing his eyes. Everyone heard the snickers and jokes being made against him, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"When vampire venom enters your body, it makes your bones denser and harder to break. That doesn't make you prone to breaking bones. Your bones will just take about 12-24 hours to heal. The padding on your suits makes it harder to break through bones.

"There is no point in having the advantages of the vampire venom if you can't use basic defense techniques. The Consul thought it was best to prepare those affected by the venom for future purposes. Fighting is all about balancing your energy and strength and using the most effective moves against the enemy."

Luke grabbed a Bo staff from a bin and twirled it around. "Now...who wants to help me demonstrate?"

A tall and buff guy with a snarky grin stepped forward. He would be Griffin's twin if Griffin weren't dead. His name was Archie and he was the main one spreading the jokes about Luke. He was just waiting for his chance to put Luke in his place. He grabbed a Bo staff and held it tight in his grip.

"This is too easy," Archie scoffed. Luke just stood calmly, waiting. Archie grabbed the Bo staff like a baseball bat and swung at Luke. Before it could make contact, Luke stopped the fast moving staff. Archie's grin was gone. He leg kicked the staff, loosening it from Archie's grip. He expertly twirled both staffs in his hands.

"You've lost your weapon, want to try again?"

Archie looked pissed. He raised his fists and charged at Luke. Then in several swift movements, Archie's fist was trapped in the staffs. He tugged, but he couldn't free himself. "See class, Archie here relied too much on his strength. Never underestimate your opponent. Now let me finish this."

Luke twisted the Bo staffs, bending Archie's fist backward. As Archie writhed in pain, Luke sent a full on kick to Archie's abdomen. Archie lost all of his breath and collapsed on the ground with a thud. Luke finally looked satisfied. "Anyone else want to demonstrate?"

Everyone stood stiffly and silently. "Ok, then, I'll pair you all up then." I saw Archie get up with a groan. I let out a small chuckle as I went for my Bo staff. I would've liked to have done that to Griffin.


End file.
